


Vigilante Vacation

by Mercurialfan



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alcohol, Angst and Humor, Gen, Las Vegas Wedding, Platonic Relationships, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurialfan/pseuds/Mercurialfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy and Matt decide to go to Las Vegas for a few days. As expected, things don't go as planned.</p><p>In which Matt feels guilty, Foggy is exasperated, and honestly, could things get more awkward?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vigilante Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone gets their hopes up, I've kept their relationship platonic. This means that although the bed-sharing and accidental marriage do happen, this story goes a bit different than these tropes usually do. Tiny warning: one character makes a bit of an insensitive joke related to sharing a bed and how one could take advantage of someone in that situation.
> 
> Many thanks to the folks in the DD chat, for helping me research and giving me ideas :)

“I can't believe we have to wait until next week before the office is 'safe to enter' again! That's ridiculous! How dangerous can asbestos really be, honestly?” Foggy ranted, pacing Matt's living room.

Matt didn't dignify that with an answer, merely raising an eyebrow.

Foggy sighed. “Yes, yes, I know, very dangerous, but still; next week! Think of all the clients we're missing out on!”

“Actually, I have some good news about that.” Matt grinned. He had made some calls this morning, and it had paid off. “We're getting some compensation from the City, because of the 'dangerous working environment' we had to work in. Apparently this building used to be owned by the government, and they were responsible for making the building safe. Obviously, they failed, so they're reimbursing us for our loss of business.”

Matt could hear Foggy's mouth falling open and his heart beating a bit faster in excitement. “Seriously?! Matt, that's great! We basically have a week of paid vacation! Ah man, this is awesome!”

Matt leaned back in his chair, unable to keep himself from smiling. As usual, Foggy's cheerful mood was infectious. The closing of their office for the week was unfortunate, but truthfully, both he and Foggy could use some days off. They were currently hanging out in Matt's apartment (or, more accurately, recovering from a hangover. They had way to much to drink last night when they heard that their office was inaccessible for the foreseeable future).

“Matt? Mattie? Mr. Murdock? Helloooo?”

Matt blinked. Apparently Foggy had been talking to him for a while now.

“Sorry, I must have zoned out. You were saying?”

He could feel Foggy's hand coming towards him, but did nothing to evade it. He trusted Foggy with his life. The hand reached the top of his head and petted him, a little condescendingly.

“I was saying, my dear absent-minded Devil, that we should go somewhere. Get out of the city for a few days. What do you think?”

Matt's first reaction was a big, fat 'NO'. He did not want to leave Hell's Kitchen without protection. Plus, where would they even go? And what if something else came up at the office? It just wasn't a good idea. He was about to voice his thoughts, when he reconsidered.

They really could use some time away from work, and they would not get that if they just stayed at home. Matt bit his lip, hesitating. He belatedly realized that he had a healing cut there.

“Did you have something in mind?” He eventually said.

He could hear Foggy's heartbeat speed up again in surprise, the rustling of his long hair as he turned his head around to look at Matt.

“So you want to? Really?” Excitement poured from Foggy in waves, which in turn made Matt smile even brighter. After everything he had put Foggy through, he was glad he could still make his friend happy like this.

“Sure, why not. Where do want to go?”

Foggy took a deep breath. “I was thinking... Vegas?”

Vegas?

What?

“Vegas?!” Matt repeated incredulously.

“Yeah! Vegas!” Foggy nodded enthusiastically. “With your ninja senses you can count cards, right? We'll be rich! I can't believe we didn't think of this sooner!”

“Foggy, I can't even see the cards, what use is counting them going to be? Also, illegal.”

“Dude, vigilantism is also illegal. Pot, kettle. Now hush and pack your things. I'm going to book us two tickets to Nevada.”

Matt groaned and dropped his head in his hands. It was a terrible idea and it was very unwise to go through with it, and yet he already knew he was going to go along with Foggy's plan. He might as well begin with packing his bag, and maybe sending out a quick prayer to ask God for forgiveness for whatever was about to happen in a place known as 'Sin City'.

–

The flight to Vegas was uncomfortable, to say the least. Matt and Foggy decided it would be best if Matt would take the window seat, and Foggy would sit in the middle. This way, Matt wouldn't be pressed against a sweaty stranger for nearly six hours, and Foggy could maybe shield him a bit from curious fellow passengers. Because of Matt's disability, they were allowed first on the plane, which was a small blessing. It meant that Foggy could put their luggage right over their own heads, making it easily accessible later.

There was, however, very little they could do about the noise, the smells, and the turbulence. Foggy had apparently flown a few times when he was younger, but there had never been so much turbulence as there was on this flight. Matt could occasionally feel him tense up when the plane would suddenly drop a few feet, but Matt was more preoccupied with trying to keep his breakfast from making a reappearance.

After a hellish seven hours they finally arrived at their hotel. They had chosen a cheap one for obvious reasons, but the upside was that it was located in quiet part of the city. When Foggy pulled the door shut, Matt finally let himself relax.

He carefully made his way to the nearest bed and let himself fall face down on it. The smells that assaulted his senses would be enough to send a lesser man packing, but Matt had lived in a dorm for several years and would not so easily be deterred. Still, he rolled over on his back after not even half a minute. No need to torture himself needlessly after all.

It was then that Matt realized that Foggy had not moved from his spot by the door.

“Everything okay, Foggy?” Matt asked, curiously.

“There is only one bed.”

“Oh”

“Yeah.”

“Maybe we can ask for another room? They must have made a mistake. I mean, you did ask for two queens, right?” Matt suggested, sitting up.

“I did! At least I think I did. I'm gonna go ask, be right back.”

Before Matt could say anything else Foggy had rushed out the door. With a groan, Matt let himself fall back on the bed and waited for his friend. Matt wondered what would happen if there weren't any other rooms available. They would only be here for three nights, it wasn't the end of the world or anything. Maybe he could sleep on the couch? Was there even a couch?

Matt focused and let his senses expand a little. Now that he was not preoccupied with finding the nearest flat surface to throw himself on, he noticed that the room was too small for two separate beds. He could smell wood, and the air current from the A/C was blocked by something... A table, probably. What else? The faint smell and feeling of moisture coming from somewhere behind him, that had to be the bathroom. Anything else? A lamp, above his head that hadn't been dusted in at least three months. A faintly whirring minibar... Not much else. Definitely not a couch.

Oh well. They were both adults, and they had shared a room for years. Furthermore, Matt trusted Foggy and Matt himself was not interested in men that way. They would be fine.

Matt moved to an upright position and waited a bit impatiently for Foggy. There was no use in unpacking when they might have to move to another room. He was just about to locate his cane and go downstairs himself when he could hear Foggy coming back up. Foggy's heartbeat was elevated, but considering he was walking up the stairs that didn't mean much.

The door opened.

“Sorry buddy, looks like we're sharing. I hope that's okay? We can try another hotel, but that's gonna be really expensive on such short notice.”

“It's fine Foggy. At least, it is if it's fine with you?”

“It's fine.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

They stared awkwardly at each other. That is, Foggy stared at Matt, Matt stared at nothing, but it was vaguely in the direction of where Foggy was still standing.

“So...” Foggy eventually started, “do you want to get something to eat, or...”

“Yeah, let's... Let's eat.” Matt replied quickly. Why was this so awkward all of a sudden? They were never this weird with each other. Matt fiercely hoped that things would get back to normal during dinner.

–

It took them a while, but eventually all awkwardness was forgotten and they were joking and laughing as if they weren't about to share a bed later that evening. Foggy was happily explaining how he was going to win at roulette (“always bet on even numbers!”), and how Matt could probably beat everyone at poker (“you can hear their heartbeats, right?”).

Eventually the events of the day caught up to them and when they were yawning more than actually speaking to each other, Matt suggested they head back to the hotel. They shuffled blearily back through the crowded streets where the majority of the people seemed drunk, either on alcohol or on their success in the casino's. Unsurprisingly, the former was much more abundant than the latter.

It was only when they arrived in their room that Matt remembered their predicament. Foggy seemed to realize it at the same time, letting out a groan.

“Oh right. The bed thing,” Foggy moaned.

Matt poked him not so gently in the shoulder, ignoring Foggy's indignant yelp.

“I'm so tired Foggy, I'm going to sleep in that bed, I don't even care if you're in it or not. Just don't fart. Or cuddle.”

“I don't fart!” Foggy bristled. Then, lightening up, “I do cuddle. I'm told I do that even in my sleep. However, I'm also told I'm very good at it, so really, you should consider yourself lucky. Plenty of people who'd kill for a chance to cuddle this hot bod!”

It was Matt's turn to groan, but he refrained from responding. Instead, he headed to where he figured the bathroom was. “Dibs on the shower!” He couldn't help but yell over his shoulder, ducking just in time to avoid the pillow Foggy threw at him.

They did eventually manage to settle semi-comfortably in bed. Matt was having trouble with the decidedly not silk sheets, but fortunately he had brought his softest pajamas with him. Foggy, on the other hand, seemed unable to find a comfortable position. He was tossing and turning, making the bed groan and squeak.

“Foggy!” Matt hissed, “what are you doing?”

“I can't sleep like this!” Came the frustrated reply.

“Like what? And do something about it!”

“If you talk to me like that I won't say it.” Foggy said haughtily.

Matt mentally counted to ten, very, very slowly. Then he did it again. Foggy twitched and rolled from his side to his back. And then to his other side. And to his back, again. Matt gave up on trying to control himself.

“Dude!”

“All right, fine! I've never slept in the same bed with someone I wasn't, you know, sleeping with.”

Matt couldn't help it. He laughed. And kept laughing, even through Foggy's indignant sputtering.

“What would you normally do to sleep then? Aside from the obvious, because, Foggy, I love you, but no.”

“I'm not gonna say! You're gonna laugh at me again!”

“Foggy, I just want to sleep, please.”

Foggy huffed. “Fine. I cuddle. I know I said it earlier as a bit of a joke, but it's true.”

“You always cuddle?”

“You don't?”

Matt frowned. “No, not really. I usually don't really know them very well.”

Foggy sighed. “So you're willing to sleep with a random woman you met in a bar somewhere, but cuddling is too intimate?”

Matt shifted uneasily. “When you put it like that...” He could hear Foggy roll to his side to face him.

“Do you want to try it?”

“Cuddling? With you? Here?”

“Yes Matt. Cuddling. With me. Here, in this crappy hotel bed. You want to sleep. I want to sleep. No homo.”

“No homo? What are you, a frat boy? Also, you're bisexual.”

“I meant I wasn't going to molest you in your sleep, Matt.”

Matt shifted so he was facing Foggy. “I almost feel like I should be offended on behalf of the LGBT community, Foggy. And since you are actually a decent human being, I am not exactly afraid of getting molested tonight.” And then, because he just couldn't help himself sometimes, “even though I know I'm hard to resist.”

He could hear Foggy roll his eyes. “Keep dreaming Murdock, you're not even my type.” Matt focused on Foggy's heartbeat. It was completely steady. Well then. He was almost offended.

“Turn over,” Foggy commanded.

“Why?”

“We're going to spoon, which will lead to cuddling, which will lead to sleeping.”

“I'm not going to be the little spoon.”

“Trust me Matt, you don't want my hair in your face. Now turn over, I want to sleep.”

Surprising even himself, Matt turned over and allowed Foggy to scoot close. Foggy slung his arm over Matt's side and practically molded his front against Matt's back. Matt lay there stiffly for a moment, before he forced himself to relax against Foggy. In response, Foggy snuggled even closer. He was warm and soft and smelled familiar and safe. Matt could feel himself getting sleepy, limbs heavy, eyes already closed. If he had known cuddling was so relaxing and nice, he'd have tried it years ago. Before he knew what was happening, he was asleep.

–

Matt woke up the next day feeling more refreshed than he had in years. He tried to stretch his arms above his head, but his left shoulder seemed to be pinned down by something warm and soft. Surprised, he tensed and focused his senses. Soft hair, a familiar smell... Oh. Right. Foggy. Las Vegas. During the night they had apparently moved; Matt had rolled on his back, and Foggy was still on his side, but was using Matt's shoulder and arm as a pillow. He was snoring softly. Matt carefully extracted himself, trying to not wake up Foggy. After struggling longer than he was willing to admit, he was finally free. He rolled slowly out of bed and headed for the bathroom, already excited for the day ahead of them.

When he emerged from the shower, Foggy was sitting up, lazily rubbing his face. Matt grinned.

“Morning Sleeping Beauty! Sleep well? Are you ready to make some money today?”

Foggy mumbled something and let himself fall back on the bed. “Make money? You make it sound like work. We're going to win money, my friend!" Foggy sat up again, this time swinging his legs over the side of the bed. “Oh yes, after we're done we won't have to work ever again.”

Matt carefully felt his way towards where he suspected a chair might be. “Never working again? I thought you weren't in it for the money? We're supposed to be helping people, remember?” He teased, finally locating the chair and sitting down.

From the other side of the room, Foggy made some kind of hand gesture. It was too vague for Matt to figure out what it was. “Fine, you saint. Even if we by some miracle become filthy rich tonight, we'll keep helping the poor and huddled masses.”

“You forgot 'tired',” Matt couldn't help but add. “If you were going for the whole Statue of Liberty thing there.”

Matt may be as blind as a bat, but the gesture Foggy made at him in response was unmistakeable. It also brought back a sharp memory, but Matt shook it off quickly. They had moved passed that. Foggy didn't even seem to notice, having finally gotten out of bed, shuffling to the bathroom. Matt leaned back a bit further in his creaky chair, and waited until Foggy was done.

It gave him time to think about last night. The cuddling thing had really worked, against all odds. Even though the sheets were scratchy, and the room smelled weird, and the sounds were unfamiliar, Matt had slept incredibly well. Was it because Foggy made him feel safe? He wasn't sure, but he was already looking forward to tonight. He hoped Foggy would want to cuddle with him again. He was the one who had offered, after all. A thought suddenly struck him. What if Foggy had offered, not because he wanted it, but because he figured Matt did? What if Foggy had only made the suggestion because he noticed Matt had trouble sleeping? What if Matt had taken advantage of him? Maybe Foggy felt really uncomfortable now. 

Matt sat up straight. Was Foggy taking longer than usual in the bathroom? Was he avoiding Matt? Matt had not been listening to Foggy while he was in the bathroom, wanting to give him some privacy, but now he allowed himself to hear a bit more. Foggy was... singing? And moving around. Matt cocked his head, straining to hear what was going on over the sound of rushing water. Foggy had something in his hand that made the water hitting it sound different. A shampoo bottle maybe? He was still singing and jumping? Or walking? Matt suddenly realized what was happening and grinned widely. Foggy was dancing and using a shampoo bottle as a microphone for his singing. He was probably fine then. People who had been forced into cuddling with their best friend didn't usually sing and dance after, right?

Relieved that Foggy was not having a Matt-related meltdown in the bathroom, Matt relaxed once more. He was looking forward to today. They would have to try not to get too drunk the first night, otherwise their second day would probably be ruined by the hangover. Tomorrow, however they should have an old-fashioned, too-drunk-to-walk evening, as a sort of homage to their college years. They did have to fly back early in the morning, but they were adults now. Matt figured they could handle it.

–

Their first full day in Vegas went by in a blur of casino's, plastic chips that smelled like sweat and beer, loud slot machines, questionable food, and overpriced drinks. Foggy was dragging Matt from table to table, enthusiastically describing what was going on and placing modest bets here and there. Matt was slightly overwhelmed by the unfamiliar and busy environment, but with Foggy by his side he was still having fun. They stumbled back to their hotel room after they had spend their pre-agreed amount of money. Neither Matt nor Foggy was particularly tipsy, which made their obligatory bed-sharing a bit awkward once again.

“Are you going to cuddle me again, Foggy?” Matt asked, trying for a joking tone, but coming out as slightly hopeful.

“You bet your ass I am! You can't deny you slept like a baby last night,” Foggy grinned.

Matt opened his mouth to protest, but closed it again. There was no denying that Foggy was right. Instead he shrugged and crawled under the covers.

“You coming or what?” He said cockily. No need to let Foggy know about his minor freak-out this morning.

Foggy wasted no time and dived under the covers, immediately spooning Matt again, sighing happily.

Matt smiled fondly, and reached for the small bedside lamp he could hear faintly humming. Trusting that all lights were out after he clicked his little lamp off, he closed his eyes and fell asleep to the sound of Foggy's soft snores.

–

The next morning Matt's suggestion to get smashed was met with Foggy's wholehearted approval. Foggy had the brilliant idea to have champagne with their breakfast (“you only live once Matt, come on”). They had cocktails for lunch, and after that Matt's brain just kind of stopped functioning.

Which explained why he woke up as Matt Nelson.

–

Foggy was staring at the cheap plastic ring around his ring finger. His heartbeat was through the roof, as it had been most of the morning. He kept muttering, “but why? How? I'm never drinking again!”

Matt, meanwhile, could not stop apologizing. Even though he had no memory of the past evening, he was sure he was to blame. Foggy was way too smart to come up with such a stupid idea like marrying your best friend. Matt was clutching the wedding certificates, which he had found in the bathtub, of all places. His own plastic ring was lying on the rickety table.

Foggy had read out the wedding certificates earlier that morning with a shaky voice, stuttering over 'Matthew Michael Nelson', but too hungover to make a joke about it. Matt had squeezed his eyes shut and prayed this was all an alcohol fueled nightmare.

Forty minutes later Matt had to admit that it probably was all too real. Foggy had stopped muttering and was now standing near the bed, haphazardly throwing clothes in this suitcase. Their flight would leave in two hours.

“You should pack too Matt.” Foggy stated softly.

“Foggy, I am so, so sorry.” Matt blurted immediately.

Foggy groaned. “Will you stop apologizing! Neither one of us can remember what happened, so no one is to blame! For all we know, it was my idea.”

Matt huffed. He appreciated that Foggy was trying to make him feel better, but the only person in the room stupid enough to do this would be Matt himself. He bowed his head, not trusting himself to speak. It was hard to believe that their friendship would end like this. Why did he have to ruin everything? Oh Heaven, he was going to be so lonely if Foggy left him. He was so preoccupied with his dark thoughts that he completely failed to notice that Foggy was standing right in front of him.

“Matt!” Foggy barked. Matt lifted his head, startled.

“Stop guilt tripping man, it will be okay. We'll just get it annulled, and we will never discuss it ever again, all right?”

Matt let out a shaky sigh. “I -”

“No Matt. Enough. Get your stuff. We'll figure it out later. Right now we need to catch that flight, we can't really afford buying new tickets.”

Foggy was right. Missing their flight was pointless, not to mention expensive. He nodded and shuffled to his suitcase. Because they had only been away for a few days, there was not much to pack. When he was done, he hesitated. His wedding ring was still lying on the table. Matt could feel Foggy watching him. He didn't know what to do. On the one hand, he wanted to get rid of the thing, but on the other hand he was afraid he would somehow offend Foggy if he just threw it in the trash.

“Are you seriously debating what do to with that stupid thing?” Foggy said suddenly, sounding beyond exasperated. “The only reason I haven't thrown mine away yet is because it's stuck on my finger!”

Matt grinned, relieved, and wasted no time throwing the ring in the bin. “We'll try it with soap at the airport,” Matt suggested, “we don't have time to try it here I think.”

“Great idea. I think we have all our stuff, I'll check out, can you call a cab?” Foggy answered, all business now that Matt seemed a bit more put together. Matt nodded, and before he had even pulled his phone out, Foggy had disappeared. Matt could only hope that Foggy was as okay with the situation as he appeared to be.

–

Things got a bit better when they got to the airport. They were right on time, which meant that after the initial check-in, they had time to grab something to eat and finally get the ring off Foggy's finger. They were both still very hungover, so conversation was mostly limited to mono-syllabic words, coupled with a few grunts here and there. The flight back was uneventful, which was an improvement from their last flight. The trouble started when they arrived back home.

They arrived late at night, and it was mutually agreed that they would deal with the whole accidental drunk marriage debacle the next day, when they were back at the office. However, when Matt came in the next morning, he barely had time to say 'good morning', when Karen interrupted him.

“Matt, hi! I'm so glad you're here. I want to hear all about your trip later, but I have some great news! You guys have a big client, and she can pay! She called earlier this morning. Sit down, I'll tell you all about it.”

Matt tried protesting but at that moment Foggy came in and was immediately given the same speech Matt had just received. Helpless in the face of an enthusiastic Karen, Foggy and Matt had no choice but to sit down and listen.

It really was a big client. It was also a big case. Matt only knew these kinds of difficult cases from his textbooks and from examples used by the lecturers. Since both Matt and Foggy were convinced their client was innocent, they were giving it their all. Plus, if everything worked out, they would make enough money to pay Karen the coming months, and it would be great for their reputation.

For the next few months, the case took up all their time. Matt even had to work through the night occasionally, which meant he couldn't go out as Daredevil as much as wanted. He knew it made him grumpy and less focused, which probably explained why he sort of forgot about the whole marriage thing. Foggy, meanwhile, seemed to have gotten back with Marci, which also meant that his mind was otherwise occupied. All this led to...

“We are too late to annul the marriage?!”

Matt bowed his head, hands gripping his cane tight. “Yes. Apparently you only have 60 days to annul a marriage if you want to do it on the grounds of being under the influence of drugs or alcohol. I already looked into other options, but I'm afraid there aren't any we could use.” Matt's stomach churned, and he swallowed. “Foggy, I'm so sorry about all of this. I understand if you -”

“Matt! Not this again! Can you just stop feeling guilty for. One. Second.” Foggy interrupted. “We can always get a divorce if it bothers you so much.”

A divorce. Sure, they could do that. Matt hesitated. He didn't like the idea of divorce. He understood why people sometimes divorced, and he even agreed that in many cases it was the lesser evil. But still... It always seemed so disrespectful to just throw everything away. Especially when he thought about the large group of people in the US who had only so recently gotten the right to marry. Matt was not gay, but he greatly sympathized with the struggles gay people faced; not least because of Foggy's sexuality. He and Foggy were essentially 'gay married', and what kind of example would it set if they would get divorced after barely three months? The conservative haters would see it as the perfect example that gay marriage was not meaningful; that homosexuals were not capable of monogamy.

No, Matt decided. They would not get a divorce if it was up to him. Even though no one knew they were married, a divorce would end up somewhere as a statistic, which was just not fair. However, if Foggy wanted a divorce, he would get one. It was his decision too. It wouldn't have to be forever, just until America had gotten a bit more used to the whole idea of marriage equality.

Matt took a deep breath. “Foggy, I had this crazy thought...”


End file.
